


How Alien: Covenant should've ended

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Waltiels (Daniels and Walter stories) [6]
Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Waltiels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: What if Daniels hadn't left Walter when he fought David?
Relationships: Daniels/Walter (Alien Movies)
Series: Waltiels (Daniels and Walter stories) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300163
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	How Alien: Covenant should've ended

Pressed against the stone table, under the heavy synthetic body of David, who held her firmly in place and forcing a brutal kiss, one thought appeared in Daniels’ mind. A simple question: “Why?”. Why all this had happened to them? So much pain, loss, and terror. And now, even the brave and innocent Walter passed away, as David had admitted. It was too much for her. She couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Isn’t that how it’s done?” asked the synthetic, tilting his head backward. But before she could react somehow, a hand appeared out of nowhere. It grabbed David’s shoulder and with enormous strength threw him against the shelves with rolled scrolls of papers. Drawings fell on the floor, same as David, who seemed quite confused.

Daniels looked up and saw Walter’s face in front of her. “You’re alive!” she sighed with relief.

“Run” commanded the synthetic, helping her to get off the table. Her back was badly bruised and hurt like hell, but she managed to stand up and move, though she hesitated near the exit of the room. She didn’t want to leave one of her crewmates behind.

“Get out! NOW!” This time Walter raised his voice, looking at her briefly. Then, he faced David, who already stood up and was ready to fight his “brother”. She nodded and did as the synthetic said.

Running down the cathedral corridors she thought about Walter and everything that he had done. He had saved her so many times. He had sacrificed his hand and now maybe his life, so he could help her get out of there. And what was she doing? She was leaving him alone, without any help at all. And there was no one, who deserves to lead a peaceful life on Origae-6 more, than Walter. Despite, all that madness had started because they were still separating themselves. Maybe staying together was the solution.

“Now, I’ve learned my lesson.” With that encouraging thought, she turned back and returned to the chamber with the scrolls of David’s deviant art.

The synthetics were fighting in the other part of the room with an oval, stone hearts. Some of them were firing and giving unsteady light, which made the scene more intimidating.

She quickly searched the floor for her shotgun, which David had knocked out of her hand. It lied near the wall opposite the one with the shelves of scrolls. She grasped it and came closer to the fighters. Unfortunately, their movements were so fast, she was unable to get a target. She didn’t want to accidentally shoot Walter, so she waited for her chance.

It appeared surprisingly fast, when David threw Walter over the glowing heart. For a moment, he stood still, smirking with triumph. But in the next second, his face was decorated with a marvelous hole, right between his eyebrows. Daniels wasn’t sure if that’s enough, so she shot one more time, and again, and again. She was shooting until she was out of ammo.

Walter stood up and approached her slowly. "It’s okay Daniels. It’s fine, he will not get up now,” he said, gently taking off, now useless gun from her hands.

“You’re sure about it?” She looked cautiously at the perforated synthetic, who lied down, white fluid leaked all over his still body. He looked quite out-of-order, but she wasn’t sure if he couldn’t manage to fix himself up in a few minutes.

“Pretty sure. Anyway, thank you for saving me.”

She looked at him with a small smile. “That’s my duty.”

“No, it is not, Daniels.”

“So maybe I’m too fond of you, to let anyone take you from me.” She laughed and to their both astonishments, hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“That’s very nice of you” he hugged back. “I’m also happy, I suppose.”

She drew back a little, still smiling. “Okay, we will have plenty of time for tenderness when we'll get out of there. Come, we have to go! Tennessee's on his way."

***

Back at the Covenant they all felt tired, worn out, and grieving, but also relieved. So much relieved and actually happy that they had made it through this horror.

After some time, they finally prepared to go back to cryosleep. Ricks, Upworth, Lope, Tennessee, and finally Daniels. She was the last one of the crew still awake, despite Walter, who assisted all the time. Standing next to her pod, she glanced at him with the question written in her eyes.

“What is it?” asked the synthetic smiling subtly.

“Just wondering… When we reach Origae-6, would you like to help me build my cabin?”

Walter's gentle smile widened. “With pleasure, Daniels.”


End file.
